<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>creatures of habit by bluebismuth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083483">creatures of habit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth'>bluebismuth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonelias Week Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of), Boss/Employee Relationship, Canon Asexual Character, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,409</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26083483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon is eager to have a new, stable job, researching at the Magnus Institute.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jonelias Week Prompts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Jonelias Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>creatures of habit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>day 1 fill for jonelias week! (pre-canon + hr violations)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon can feel the interviewer’s eyes on him the moment he enters the head office. The room is decorated in warm, rich colors, but what first catches his eye is the large stained glass window opposite the door that bathes the room in green and gold. It looks like a spire reaching out of the ground, and a single eye on top, observing everything around it.</p>
<p>“Quite a lovely piece, isn’t it?” He startles a little and turns to see his interviewer—his new boss, if things go well. “Rather old; it’s been here ever since the Institute was moved to Chelsea, but I do my part in making sure it keeps its luster.” He stands up and extends his hand to Jon, who reaches out to shake it. “Elias Bouchard. I assume you’re Jonathan Sims?” </p>
<p>Jon swears he can see Elias’s eyes flash for a moment, strikingly green, before he nods. “Y-yes, thank you for giving me this opportunity.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad,” he replies. “Why don’t you sit down?” He gestures to a leather armchair situated a few feet in front of his desk. Jon hands him his resume and CV before he does so, careful not to sink into it. He wants to appear professional, so he keeps his back as straight as he can.</p>
<p>Elias looks over Jon’s papers briefly before setting them aside, his eyes now fixed on Jon again. “Tell me, Jonathan, why do you want to work at my Institute?”</p>
<p>“Ah, well, I’m currently going through some big changes in my life, and I knew that having a couple part-time jobs wasn’t going to cut it anymore. I wanted something more stable, something where I always knew when to come in to work and where I didn’t have to rely on people covering me when I couldn’t go in.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t tell the whole truth—he doesn’t want to overshare, considering those “big changes” consist of a breakup with Georgie and the first time he’s lived on his own...well, ever. His potential boss doesn’t need to know about his personal life. </p>
<p>“I see. Have you had any experience with research before?”</p>
<p>“Oh, yes. Ah, you can see on my resume that I have a bachelor’s in History, and I had to do quite a lot of research for my bigger projects.”</p>
<p>Elias nods along to his explanation, a slight smile on his face. “That’s good. I suppose it’ll save me having to recruit some of the senior researchers to help you know the basics.” </p>
<p>He laughs and, in an effort to fit in, Jon laughs as well.</p>
<p>Despite his anxiety, the interview goes well, all things considered. At the end, Elias stands up and reaches out to shake Jon’s hand again. He returns it, and Elias asks, “So, when do you think you can start working?”</p>
<p>“Er, I suppose Monday would be the earliest.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful. I’ll let you know if you’ve been accepted.”</p>
<p>A few hours later, with him out of his stiff interview clothes, Jon gets an email from the Magnus Institute. He’ll have to come in on Monday at nine sharp.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>— — —</p>
</div><p>When Jon comes down to the Institute, he can see that the clock above Rosie’s desk just ticks to nine when he looks up. After he passes by her with a quick greeting, he sees Elias waiting for him.</p>
<p>“Right on time,” Elias says, putting a hand on Jon’s shoulder. He stiffens a little, but it’s just unexpected, and he eases into the touch. “Why don’t I show you where the research department is?”</p>
<p>“O-oh, that’d be nice, Mr. Bouchard.” He’s not exactly sure if he can just call him Elias yet, but maybe he’ll find out soon. He can see Elias smile as he guides him down the hallway and up to the second floor, hand on his shoulder the whole time. It’s a little awkward, but Jon feels it would be even more so if he breaks away. Besides, he’s probably just trying to be friendly and open, a far cry from his previous bosses. He appreciates the effort, at least.</p>
<p>Even though Elias tells him that he’ll “leave him to it,” he seems to linger for a little while before actually leaving.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>— — —</p>
</div><p>After a few days, Jon starts seeing Elias in the second floor’s break room. It’s a little odd, but Jon is a creature of habit, going there around the same time every day to make tea in the afternoon. When he comes in today, Elias has already put the kettle on and is looking through the tea packets. “Anything for yourself in mind, Jon?”</p>
<p>“O-oh, uh...green tea, if we have it.”</p>
<p>Elias hums and nods before taking out a green tea packet, placing it alongside a regular one, presumably for him. “I figured as such,” he comments. Without even asking, he takes two mugs out of the cabinet near him, one being the same one Jon usually takes; a deep purple with black dots. Jon catches a glint on Elias’s hand, and he realizes that it’s a gold wedding ring. </p>
<p>He probably shouldn’t ask, though. Elias has stayed quiet about his private life so far; if he wants to talk about his spouse, he’ll do that on his own time.</p>
<p>Jon only realizes just how long he’s been staring at Elias’s hands preparing their tea when steam starts coming out of the kettle’s spout, and he hears the heater switch off. Elias takes the kettle off and fills each mug up with water before turning to Jon. “I’ll put milk in yours as well.” </p>
<p>Before Jon can protest, can say that he can put milk in his own tea, Elias passes by him—with a pat on his arm, for some reason—to open the fridge and grab the milk. Just like he usually does, he only pours a little into Jon’s mug before putting it back. “There we are,” he says, satisfied as he slides Jon’s tea over to him. Jon blows on it and takes a tentative sip—it’s surprisingly good, considering how finicky he is with his tea and the fact that Elias made it for him. Still...he has been preparing his tea the same the entire time he’s been here. He could’ve very well picked up on his routine.</p>
<p>After taking a sip of his own tea, Elias looks over to Jon again. “How is the Institute treating you, Jon? Everything you could’ve hoped?”</p>
<p>Jon laughs slightly and nods. “Definitely much better than my previous jobs. It’s nice, doing something that feels much more...familiar? Natural?”</p>
<p>“Such is a job that lets you use your curiosity to the fullest.” Elias looks over to the clock on the wall and sighs. “Well, I must head back to my office. I’ve been expecting a call.” Jon expects him to pass by him again, but he stops, keeping a hand on Jon’s arm. When he looks up, a little confused, Elias just smiles. “I’m glad you’re enjoying your work, Jon. It’s nice when you’re allowed to investigate, to ask questions, to analyze things, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>Jon feels frozen in place, unable to really do anything but nod. Elias squeezes his arm like he did earlier. “I do hope you’ll stay with us long enough to become one of our best researchers.”</p>
<p>With that, he leaves the break room. Jon has to remind himself to keep a grip on his mug—how could he forget a hot, steaming mug full of tea right in his hands? Elias’s <i>eyes</i> on him felt...almost paralyzing. Then again, it’s not exactly ordinary for bosses to be like this, right…?</p>
<p>Jon shakes his head. Elias is probably just an affectionate person under all the professionalism and bureaucracy. Just making a mountain out of a molehill. Maybe the statements he’s being given from the Archives and asked to look into are making him paranoid. A lot of them end up being made up, anyway. Just someone who got too drunk or took some psychedelics or some teenager trying to have a scrap of fun pranking the Institute.</p>
<p>He supposes it wouldn’t be completely out of left field for a research institute studying the supernatural to have <i>some</i> sort of oddness to it, but with <i>Elias?</i> Really? Jon sighs. He really must be just paranoid. His boss touching his shoulder or his arm doesn’t automatically mean he’s an evil monster in disguise, come <i>on.</i> His life isn’t a movie.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>— — —</p>
</div><p>Elias doesn’t knock when he comes into the research room, and Jon startles when he feels a hand on his shoulder. “Ah. My apologies, Jon,” he starts. “I came to get you for your employee evaluation.”</p>
<p>“O-oh, right, right.” Jon rubs the back of his neck. He remembers Elias telling him about that earlier this week. “Er, can I...finish typing this analysis first? I’ve only got a sentence or two.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Jon. You’re the last person I have today, so take all the time you need.”</p>
<p>It takes Jon a bit to get back in the mindset of writing, and Elias watching him with his hand on his shoulder isn’t doing him any favors. Once he’s got a handle back on his work, he types up the last few sentences and stands up. Elias smiles and leads him out of the research department, a hand on the small of his back. For how much Elias tends to touch him, it’s still a surprise. It’s weird, but...not necessarily bad?</p>
<p>Oh god, Jon <i>can’t</i> have feelings for his boss. Elias is <i>married,</i> not to mention that he’s probably twice Jon’s age <i>and</i> Jon’s only been here for a month. He feels unprofessional just thinking about it. </p>
<p>Still, he doesn’t let his nervousness show. This is probably just normal for Elias; <i>he’s</i> the one making it weird. And if Elias ever found out he was getting feelings for him, he’d probably be fired—or at least he’d stop contacting him for anything, and people would notice, would know he must’ve done something to incur that kind of punishment.</p>
<p>Jon lets out a sigh of relief when they reach Elias’s office, and he lets go of him to walk inside. “Nervous?” Elias asks, chuckling a little. “Don’t worry, Jon. I have plenty of things to compliment you about.”</p>
<p>Jon nods and sits down in front of his desk, the leather chair familiar from his interview. And just like the interview, he can feel Elias’s eyes on him.</p>
<p>The compliments tend to go over his head, something about his <i>diligent work</i> and <i>a good relationship with your coworkers,</i> things his mind ends up glazing over. Only when Elias says, “Now, onto some things you could improve upon…” does his mind perk up.</p>
<p>“I have noticed that whenever I’m around, you seem to get...distracted.” <i>Fuck.</i> “Is there any particular reason for this?”</p>
<p>“A-ah...it’s just that, whenever something new comes around while I’m in the middle of something, and it demands my attention, I tend to get unfocused since I was so drawn into my work earlier. I-it happens with my coworkers too, to be fair.” If only Elias wasn’t his biggest distraction, though. His coworkers didn’t touch him like <i>that.</i></p>
<p>Elias hums. “I see. Is there something besides in-person interruptions that would help you keep your focus on your work better?”</p>
<p>“People from other departments will usually send me emails if they need me for something. That works a lot better for me.” Jon hates that his immediate thought is, <i>But I don’t want you to stop visiting.</i> He <i>can’t</i> think like that. He shouldn’t be. It can’t be good to constantly want his boss’s attention like this.</p>
<p>Elias doesn’t seem to notice his inner conflict, though, and he nods. “I’ll keep it in mind then, Jon.” He sighs. “Well, other than that...I can’t really think of much else. You’re an excellent worker, Jon.” He gets up and walks over to him, and Jon’s eyes widen when one of his hands goes to his <i>thigh.</i> “I know I’ve already given you a pay raise, but I’ve been considering promoting you to a higher research position.”</p>
<p>Jon has no idea whether he wants to lean into Elias’s touch, or slap his hand away. He knows he should probably do the latter, but...he can’t bring himself to do it. “A-are you sure, Elias? I...I’ve only been here a month.” He can feel his palms starting to sweat.</p>
<p>“I know potential when I see it, Jon. And you have it in spades.” Elias squeezes Jon’s thigh then, and his eyes widen. “I’ll see if there’s a position open and contact you if there’s anything you might be interested in.”</p>
<p>“O-okay...thank you, Elias.”</p>
<p>With that, Elias’s hand leaves his thigh, and Jon lets out a sigh of relief without realizing it. “See? That wasn’t so terrible,” Elias says, his eyes drifting to the clock above the doorway. “Well. It is getting near the end of your shift, if you’d like to go home early. Catch the Tube before it gets too busy, I’d imagine.”</p>
<p>“Right, right, I-I’ll go do that. Thank you again.” Jon stands up and is quick to leave Elias’s office. Once the door is closed behind him, he barely makes it to the end of the hall before he sinks to his knees, leaning against the wall.</p>
<p><i>God, why am I like this? Why can’t I just get rid of these feelings and act</i> normal? They weren’t even really sexual, but his mind always went to a strange place whenever Elias touched him, <i>especially</i> just now. <i>If I had any sense, I would’ve left by now. I would’ve never let it get this far.</i> He hung his head. Was this just what happened when he didn’t stand up for himself?</p>
<p>Jon sighed. He could still leave. It would be hard to find a position that would pay as well as a potential promotion, but it might not be impossible. Besides, he could just as easily work his way up someplace else.</p>
<p>That, or he was just overreacting <i>again.</i> None of his coworkers ever questioned why Elias was so touchy, and he had definitely been affectionate with Jon while there were others around. Maybe it really wasn’t a big deal.</p>
<p>Maybe if it escalated, he could still keep on the lookout for another job, just in case. It wasn’t like there was anything keeping him at the Magnus Institute.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>